


Nice To Meet You

by KawaiiSemen



Series: Welcome To Canada [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot convenience, basically a crack fic, i don't believe in angst so there is none, spoilers from the original series, sugar daddy jokes, trying to update daily, wrote a winmin thing out of deep need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiSemen/pseuds/KawaiiSemen
Summary: Armin Arlert and Erwin Smith would have never met in their day to day lives but one New Year's Eve party brings a college boy and billionaire together.(AKA ~ the winmin fic nobody wanted but I needed)





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Armin had barely woken up and was calmly making a cup of hot chocolate. It had been a relaxing morning for him since, Mikasa and Annie had left to go skiing, while Eren was sleeping per usual. Everyone else in the 104th squad was still away for the break. Although most of them would be arriving today.

"Hey Armin," Eren yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morining, Eren. You sure are up early."

"Yeah I went to bed early last night. With everyone gone it's so peaceful."

Armin nodded, "It sure is nice."

Eren sat down at the island and watched the blond continue to make hot chocolate. Armin offered him some and Eren's yes lit up as he said "Yes please."

Armin took a sip the delicious hot chocolate. It was a pleasant change from craziness that usually took place in the 104th house. The shota enjoyed the serenity of the moment, until Ymir bust through the garage door yelling "I'm home!"

As much as the blond loved his friends Ymir always had a way with disturbing the peace. Ymir walked through the kitchen with her suitcases in hand. She didn't say anything as she walked out, but Ymir had her signature smirk plastered across her face. Which was never a good sign.

When she came back she was still sporting a sly smirking.

"Heya boys. How was your break?" Ymir asked.

"Great!" Eren answered.

"That's good," she turned towards the shota. "So Armin I had this idea."

Ymir having ideas was never a good sign (this has been a call-out post).

"Go on," Armin said.

"BAG HIM!"

Then suddenly Armin was having a dark bag being pulled over his head. His vision blocked and his hands tied behind his back. Armin Arlert had been shotanapped in his own house.

* * *

As it turns out, Ymir has asked Connie and Sasha to sneak in and ready themselves for the attack. Since that is the thing to do when you arrive home at the same time as your friends. How Armin didn't notice them was a mystery to even himself.

Armin did not even doubt for a second that Eren wasn't in on Ymir's plan. Why else would the brunet get up this early without having a sinister reason to do so.

The shota was currently being held hostage by his own friends and awaiting his grim future. Just a normal day in the 104th household. 

"Armin!" Ymir yelled in a mock military voice.

"Yes!" he squeaked, surprised by her sudden presence.

"Okay here's the deal. I have come bearing gifts. Let us consider them New Year's presents as they will contribute to your adventures during 2017." 

"If you're just giving me a present then what was the point of holding me against my will."

"Mostly for fun but also for a surprise I have planned in a little bit." Armin could hear the smile in Ymir's voice. He could tell the reason behind it was already going to be bad  for him. Ymir continued, "This gift I have for you has nothing to do with my next surprise by the way."

Ymir then placed something that felt smooth and long into Armin's now untied hands. He gripped the object and by the size and feel if it he instantly knew what it was.

"This is not a--"

Ymir cut him off, "Yes It's a dildo. The perfect gift. I know, you’re welcome." 

Armin didn't have a response. Although he wasn't really expecting much out of a gift from Ymir and the dildo did not even surprise him. For the shota's birthday last year she had hired a club of female strippers to party at their house. It was completely random and obviously to her benefit. 

"Now then..."

The bag was removed from Armin's head. He was facing and outfit stand that was sporting a black shirt and blue skirt.

"So what's this," Armin asked but deep deep deep down he knew. He always knew.

"Cross-dresssing obviously!" Sasha said from behind him.

"You want me to cross-dress?"

"Yes! In fact we all do. You know this works," Ymir explained. "Everyone took a vote a couple weeks back and we all agreed that we would like to see you cross-dress. Excluding Bert, Marco, and Mikasa but majority wins you know. You already have feminine features so it just seemed right. Therefore, I now present you this adorable outfit."

"You guys are all so weird."

"Nothing new," Eren reminded his best friend.

"And with Ymir's modeling experience we'll make it look  one-hundred percent believable." Connie pointed out.

Armin sighed. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this. The 104th voting system was pretty solid and any decisions made under the group vote were practically law. "Let's just get this on with this."

* * *

Ymir was really over prepared. It extent of her readiness had scared Armin. She had prepared a long blonde wig, lots of makeup, clothes that fit Armin perfectly, and even a few panties for him to choose from. Needless to say the shota had a lot of questions.

"Okay and this is your bra for your fake titties. I only got you an A-cup so it's not too out of control."

"Wow, thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done with out all your help," Armin said in a monotone voice.

Ymir ruffled Armin's hair as she laughed, "Yes I know you're welcome. Now get dressed Mr. Sassy-pants."

"We'll be waiting in the hallway," Eren said walking out of Armin's room.

After various trial and error Armin was finally able to put his [outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/april/set?id=233096087) together. He had to admit that he looking pretty cute. Ymir and Sasha did a really good job on his makeup which put the whole illusion together. The only thing Armin wasn't wearing, from the assortment of clothing Ymir gave him, was the panties. Admittedly he did try them on, the curiosity getting the better of him, but it just was not meant to be for the moment.

Armin walked out of his room to finally show his friends his transformation. He was very causal about it. Just walked right out and gave a small twirl.

Ymir gasped in delighted shock, putting her hand in front of her mouth. Eren and Connie high-fived even though they had nothing to do with Armin's look. And Sasha was busy wiping away tears.

"Armin you're so beautiful," she cried.

Ymir put her hand on the blond's shoulder, "I have to agree with her. If I didn't know you were a cross-dressing dude I would totally hit on you. You're just my type.

"Thanks... I guess," Armin said.

"It's settled then. We have to take this look out and test it on the streets," Connie exclaimed as he walked towards the front door. "Out to the world we go!"

Armin stopped Connie before he could abruptly rush into things, "Whoa there, Connie! Take a step back and look at yourself and make a change.

I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life

It’s gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference  
Gonna make it right...

As I turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin’ my mind  
I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat  
Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs  
A summer’s disregard, a broken bottle top  
And a one man’s soul  
They follow each other on the wind ya’ know  
’Cause they got nowhere to go  
That’s why I want you to know

I’m starting with the man in the mirror  
I’m asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
(If you wanna make the world a better place)  
Take a look at yourself, and then make a change  
(Take a look at yourself, and then make a change)  
(Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah)

I’ve been a victim of a selfish kind of love  
It’s time that I realize  
That there are some with no home, not a nickel  
to loan  
Could it be really me, pretending that they’re  
not alone?

A willow deeply scarred, somebody’s broken heart  
And a washed-out dream  
(Washed-out dream)  
They follow the pattern on the wind, ya’ see  
’Cause they got no place to be  
That’s why I’m starting with me  
(Starting with me!)

I’m starting with the man in the mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I’m asking him to change his ways  
(Ooh!)  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
(If you wanna make the world a better place)  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change  
(Take a look at yourself and then make a change)

I’m starting with the man in the mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I’m asking him to change his ways  
(Change his ways - ooh!)  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
(If you wanna make the world a better place)  
Take a look at yourself and then make that...  
(Take a look at yourself and then make that...)  
Change!

I’m starting with the man in the mirror  
(Man in the mirror - Oh yeah!)  
I’m asking him to change his ways  
(Better change!)  
No message could have been any clearer  
(If you wanna make the world a better place)  
(Take a look at yourself and then make the change)  
(You gotta get it right, while you got the time)  
(’Cause when you close your heart)  
You can’t close your...your mind!  
(Then you close your...mind!)  
That man, that man, that man, that man  
With that man in the mirror  
(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)  
That man, that man, that man  
I’m asking him to change his ways  
(Better change!)  
You know...that man  
No message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
(If you wanna make the world a better place)  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change  
(Take a look at yourself and then make a change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah  
(Oh yeah!)  
Gonna feel real good now!  
Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah! Yeah yeah!  
Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah  
(Ooooh...)  
Oh no, no no...  
I’m gonna make a change  
It’s gonna feel real good! Come on!  
(Change...)  
Just lift yourself  
You know  
You’ve gotta stop it. Yourself!  
(Yeah! - Make that change!)  
I’ve got to make that change, today!  
Hoo!  
(Man in the mirror)  
You got to  
You got to not let yourself... brother...  
Hoo!  
(Yeah! - Make that change)  
You know - I’ve got to get that man, that man...  
(Man in the mirror)  
You’ve got to  
You’ve got to move! Come on! Come on!  
You got to...  
Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!  
(Yeah! - Make that change)  
Stand up and lift yourself, now!  
(Man in the mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah! - Make that change)  
Gonna make that change...come on!  
You know it!  
You know it!  
You know it!  
You know...  
(Change...)  
Make that change."

"Wow," Connie stared at Armin in amazement, "I didn't expect you to go into song. Especially knowing all the lyrics to Micheal Jackson's man in the mirror. Much less having Eren cover you on background vocals. Bravo."

"It's not even noon yet and this outfit is barely winter appropriate."

"Beauty is pain, Armin," Eren said.

"Beauty is not pain when it is 10 degrees outside. At that point beauty is getting hypothermia. I am not going outside dressed this inappropriately for the weather. "

"But you  _will_ go outside," Connie inferred.

"If you're worried about being cold..." Sasha started, "I'll just let you borrow one of my cute winter coats."

"Then it's settled," Ymir said, "We'll go to the mall at 2pm to have lunch."

* * *

Armin calmly chilled around around the house before 2 o'clock rolled around. At some point Mikasa and Annie has came back from their outing, and they weren't even surprised upon seeing Armin.  _You probably just get used to experiencing stuff like this with this group of friends,_ Armin thought. Mikasa immediately recognized Armin, while all Annie did was wear a satisfied smile. 

The second it was 2 o'clock Ymir was rushing Armin out of the house into the cold winter air. Thankfully, Sasha had lent the blonde a really warm winter coat that complimented his outfit. The group drove to the mall where they planned on meeting their friends Bertholdt and Reiner. The couple would be arriving to the city in about an hour, so the squad had some time to kill.

Armin really didn't know what to expect from the outcome of the "experiment," but from what he could tell no one cared enough to give him a second look.

Upon arriving to the mall, Connie and Eren departed from the group leaving Armin with the four girls. Who quickly trapped the blonde in the middle of them. Armin could only keep walking with the girls and await the fate that they had planned for him.

He tapped Mikasa's shoulder, "Where are we going?" he whispered.

She smiled sadly at her friend. "I'm sorry, Armin."

Then they stopped in front of Forever 21 and the shota knew exactly what was about to happen.

Ymir held her hands out in front of the entrance. Not minding the people awkwardly walking by. "Armin, welcome to reality," and with her statement the group walked in.

After a few minutes of walking around Forever 21 looking at clothes and the seasonal deals Armin has a few questions about the purpose of him being there. "Okay so I'm a little confused," Armin admitted to his friends. "Are we all buying clothes, or are you girls just buying clothes? Am I here for help and moral support or are you all choosing clothes for me to wear?"

Sasha put her hand on his shoulder shaking her head. "Oh honey, try all of the above."

"Okay but you know I don't  _need_ any clothes from here."

"That's not true they also have a men's section at this Forever 21. And even if you don't  _need_ any new clothes in general you might find a really cute pair of panties you just can't part without."

"If I really wanted to find some panties wouldn't it be better if we went to Victoria's Secret."

"Of course that's next on the list, but I'm just saying be open to ALL the options they have here."

The shopping continued as they went to various other shops. Armin helped his friends and they persuaded him into trying a variety of outfit combinations. As time went on Armin couldn't help but wonder what Connie and Eren went off to do. In all honestly they were probably off messing around somewhere--not in a gay way Armin might add. Eren and Connie were simply the type two bros who would make jokes whist chilling in the Disney store. 

At some point during the onslaught of having Armin try on anything and everything the girls could get their hands on, they all took a moment to admire Armin.

"It's not fair," Sasha had whined, "He looks cute in everything."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sasha quickly took a photo of Armin awkwardly standing in the dressing area revealing his outfit to them. "And now you cuteness is my wallpaper. Thank you, Armin. I have been blessed."

Armin's already existing blush darkened. He didn't really enjoy being the center where everyone was obsessing over how cute cute he looked. It was quite embarrassing for the shota.

* * *

In the end everyone ended up buying something from at least one of the stores they had attended in the last hour. Almost every store they went to was having some sort of sale, so they made the most of the deals that were presented to them. The girls had even begged Armin to buy some of their favorite outfits they saw him in.

"I don't really need these," Armin had argued.

"When you shop you never really  _need_ what you're buying," Annie said.

"She's right," Ymir agreed. "And c'mon not only should you do this for us you should also do it for yourself."

"Treat yourself," Sasha added.

At this point Mikasa was even siding with all the girls. "You never know what you might regret," she said.

"Exactly! You can even use these outfits for parties, Halloween, everyday wear, or anything really. Or you can just do it for me, Armin," Sasha said desperately wanting Armin to but this one (1) outfit.

"Sasha I'm not fulfilling any of your fetishes."

"It doesn't have to be for my fetish it could be for someone else's," she winked, "But in all seriousness you should just do it for yourself. Don't feel pressured by me but feel pressured by me at the same time."

Armin was going to have to take a set back and admit to himself he did like some of the clothes he tried on. And wearing a skirt all day in the cold was not  _that_ bad. He looked cute in some of the outfits and maybe one day he'd find another reason to wear them again. The blonde sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "You all really want me to waste my money on buying these clothes, huh?"

They nodded

"The things I do for--"

Armin's friends all cheered.

* * *

While the girls and Armin were on their shopping spree, Reiner and Bert eventually did meet up with Connie and Eren. Now they were all on there way to meet them by the fountain in the middle of the mall. Ymir had asked Armin not to say anything for it might give him away. When group of girls approached the boys already waiting at the fountain, Reiner instantly walked right up to Ymir.

"Ymir I don't know what you've been planning and who you are going to show us, but I do know Armin is missing. He wasn't with Eren and Connie when we met up and they don't even seem worried about him. And I have no idea what type of brain washing you did to Eren for that to happen," Reiner looked at the group behind Ymir not noticing Armin, "... and he doesn't seem to be with you now."

 _Looks like the cross dressing is at least working on Reiner_ , Armin thought.

"So this better not be some scheme to explain something that happened to Armin. Y'now cause I worry about that little guy. He's so young, innocent, and intelligent with such a bright future ahead of him.

Ymir patted Reiner on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Reiner. Armin is fine. He's just at home with a fever."

"And no one is there to take care of him?!"

"No he's not alone. We called Petra and she's over at the house right now making sure he is fine." Ymir skillfully lied.

Petra was kind of hard to explain. You could say say she was the caretaker of the 104th squad, or somewhat like a dorm supervisor, but in actuality she was nothing like that at all. Everyone in the 104th squad either already knew each other or met during their first year at university. After the horrid group experiences that they had at the dorm their first year they decided to buy a house together and somewhat create a sorority/fraternity type of situation. Of course they weren't officially one but the point is still the same. So while they were looking for their perfect house, equidistant the university and the city, they came upon Petra. A nice 25 year old women who offered to help them buy a house. So being newly independent adults they took her on her sketchy real estate agent offer. Although, Petra had only had the purest of intentions and helped find them a house. Now she even helps them pay their bills. and every once in awhile she drops by to make sure they haven't killed themselves. Truly an amazing women. The squad basically thinks of her as their mom away from home, but she doesn't let them call her that. Petra insists that she is more like an older sister.

Reiner back away, still suspicious of Ymir's plans but content with what she said. 

Sasha stepped up from behind Ymir and dispersed some of the present tension between the two. "Okay enough of that, let's go get some food. I'm starving."

As they walked to the food court, Eren slid to the back of the group and walked in step with Armin. 

"How was your shopping trip?" Eren asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Surprisingly fun. I was forced into clothes and conned at for an hour, so it was fine," Armin explained.

"And the bags," Eren pointed to the bags of clothes Armin was currently holding.

"They ganged up on me with puppy dog eyes."

"Oh you poor thing. Being forced to buy fashionable feminine clothing," Eren teased.

When they got to the food court and successfully found seating for all nine of them, a common problem, Ymir spoke up about Armin. "Reiner, Bertholdt, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend,  _April_ ," She looked back at Armin and winked.

Not really trusting this would work with his voice but with Ymir's faithful wink and the loudness of the food court Armin decided to speak anyway." Um... hi," he waved at them from across the table, very awkwardly, like these people weren't already his friends, "my name is April. Reiner and Bert both smiled and introduced themselves to "April". If they did suspect April to be Armin their faces were not showing it. 

After they had all gotten food, lunch continued somewhat normally with the occasional question fro Reiner and Bert about April. Ymir was swift to answer with one lie after the other. Lying came to Ymir as easy as breathing did. 

"Okay but I got to ask, are you two dating?" Reiner asked Ymir and Armin.

Armin almost burst out laughing. Ymir and him dating a classic tale of time. The lesbian dating a gay made perfect time. Ymir chocked on her food. All she gave Reiner in return was a very confused look,

"That wink you gave April earlier certainly did not go unnoticed."

No one said anything for a long moment. It would be easy to just say "no", but this lie had already gone on long enough. Not to mention the idea of Ymir dating Armin was simply ridiculous and now there was no redemption for how far they tried to take this lie. Then Eren and Connie burst out laughing. And soon after everyone joined in leaving Bert, Reiner, and every stranger around them looking utterly confused. 

"You thought I was dating  _him._ " Ymir said in between laughter.

"What is so funny." Bert asked looking for answers from all his friends completely losing it.

"HIM. You mean April is not a girl." Reiner said.

"No," Armin answered, finally speaking up, "It's me, Armin." He would've taken off his wig for dramatic affect if it didn't completely clash with the aesthetics of this outfit. Bert and Reiner stared at Armin seemingly putting two and two together. The shota just smiled back at his dumbfounded friends.

"I can see it," Bertholdt whispered.

"You make a very convincing girl. Are you sure your our friend?" Reiner said.

"Do you want me to tell you how this happened or would you prefer some facts that only the true Armin would know?"

Reiner was about to answer before Ymir interrupted him. "Reinr just stop yourself. That's the one and only Armin Arlert can't you see your own friend. And trust me I would know that's him, I transformed him myself." 

Before Reiner could further question the truth from Ymir Mikasa spoke up. "Trust me Reiner . It's him. " And Mikasa veracity shut him up ???

* * *

When they got back home everything was pretty much normal. Reiner got over the fact Armin was cross-dressing quickly while Connie and Ymir explained that story that lead to April being "born". The blond changed into some pajamas (its more comfortable then just wearing clothes --esp jeans-- when you know youre not going anywhere and its already 4pm) When Armin back into the living room everyone was disappointed.

"Dearest Armin, why did you change back. You were so adorable," Sasha whined.

"I have the freedom to look how I please and you can't take that away from me Sasha. Plus its not comfortable to chill in a full face of makeup and a dress."

The moment passed and everyone was back to discussing what they had did over their winter break. Ymir and Reiner stared to theorize why Jean and Marco were the only ones not back yet, whilst leaving for their winter breaks on different days. Everyone had known Marco and Jean had been together for months but the couple had yet to come out about it. So there was a long-going bet for when they would share their relationship with the rest of the 104th squad. 

"Honestly, I just think they left on different days to trip us up. We already suspect they been dating for a few months and I guarantee they met each others parents over the break," Ymir said.

"Yes, I agree. Those two have been giving each other not-so-subtle romantic looks here and there. Holding hands when they think we don't see," Reiner said.?

"They've also been hanging out alone more and more often. Also visiting each others more frequently than ever before." Annie pitched in.

"Yep, it's totally obvious that they're in a relationship but why are they keeping it from us." Ymir

They all nodded and went back to theorizing the minds of Jean and Marco.

Meanwhile, Erwn and Connie were busy dorking around and playing with legos. Connie had earlier approached Eren with the simple statement of "I got legos for Christmas." And they've been building a lego town in the living room ever since. At the moment, they were building some houses for their lego people. Which added to the random wall they had made around it. Armin had asked Eren of its importance and all Eren had to say was that it was "for their safety."

Suddenly Eren and Connie's little lego town was destroyed. It was like everything had happened in slow motion. Bert had been walking out of the kitchen, straight towards the lego town. Connie tried to stop the inevitable destruction, but it was far too late. Bert's foot crashed into the wall, sending lego pieces flying all over.

Bertholdt looked down at the chaos he had caused. Having been completely unaware of what he was walking into. "Oh I'm so sorry guys."

Connie burst out in tears, which was folled by the crying of Eren. "LOok aT WHaT yoU'VE doNe," Connie sobbed, "HoW ArE THey SUPPosed tO LiVe IN prOteCTion WITh A GiaNT hoLE IN tHEIR wAALLLLLLLLLL?"

Eren was trying to pick up the pieces that were scattered everywhere. "Your colossal foot just ruined all my dreams," Eren hissed out. His sadness always had a way of quickly tuning into anger.

Bert slowly walked away from the two. "What's up with them," he asked Armin.

"Just don't pay them mind. They'll get over it in an hour."

The day passed by fast and before Armin knew it they were already making dinner. Which was a generous term to give it. The crew had made six packages of your everyday macaroni and cheese. Thankfully it was enough to feed everyone because it was the last of their macaroni. They were running extremely low on food resources. Yes they could go to the store but it hadn't quite reached that pointed of desperation. They had about a weeks worth of simple meals left before they were all stuck eating cereal for every meal. Not to mention that one of the perks of the goddess Petra was helping the squad restock their shelves. Which she would probably help them do soon. 

After everyone had finished eating they decided to watch _The Santa Clause_. Ymir never let the Christmas spirit leave the 104th house, so their tree would probably still be up in February. As the movie ended everyone headed to bed. Armin was especially tired from a long day of shopped and getting dragged around by his friend. The shota would need plenty of slept to combat the amount of chaos his friends always liked to cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to note:  
> -Idk what people do for fun in the in the winter  
> -The man in the mirror thing just happened out of nowhere I'll probably delete it later but this is a little bit of a crack fic and I like to have fun  
> -Reiner is the ultimate dudebro and the Free! dub got nothing on him  
> -The 104th squad is also the shota protection squad  
> Also if you notice any errors in my writing please tell me cause i'm a shit editor


End file.
